Bloody Crisis
by jclaire101
Summary: It's every girl's monthly dilemma and every guy's nightmare. Yue's experiencing cramps and an overwhelming mood swings on top of that. What happens when a late night phone call to Dylan turns into an emotional mess? How will Dylan react to an unfamiliar situation? Will he keep on going or retrean and run?
1. Bloody Hormone

I turned off the tv as I saw the rerun of the inn where Dylan said to Wu yi to take me away because he was sick of seeing me.

Tears suddenly fell down my face. I couldn't even understand what I was feeling. I knew everything was setup by the producers of the inn but still it managed to hurt me.

I picked up my phone and decided to text Dylan.

"Do you really want to give me away?"

Suddenly my phone lit up, it was a video call from Dylan. I answered and saw his face appear on the screen.

"Yue, babe are you watching the reruns? I told you every word I said were scripted. I would never want to give you away. I love you too much babe."

I kept on crying. Still overwhelmed by my emotions.

"Babe? You know I should be the one to be jealous. I just watched Lipstick Prince, Mike was really flirting with you on air."

"It was scripted too Dy!"

"So you see what I mean?" By now I was bawling, he saw I was crying and looked worried.

"Yue? Why are you crying? I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know it's just for show."

I just kept crying.

"I don't know Dy. I just, I'm just so overwhelmed. Especially after watching the reruns. I just suddenly want to cry." I tried to stop my sobbing but the tears just kept coming.

"Babe are you on your period?" Dylan asked, his face tinged with humor.

"Yeah babe, why?" The sobs kept on coming. It's like I just want to bawl my eyes out.

"Is it your first day? Are you in pain anywhere?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm having cramps right now. That's why I decided to watch your show to distract me but then I saw that scene once again." I heard him chuckle.

"Why are you even laughing?" I brushed my tears away with my arms.

"Are you in your apartment right now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable. Listen Yue, it was all scripted okay? I'm here, I won't be giving you away. Not anytime, not ever. Okay babe?"

I nodded.

"Is your manager there with you?"

"No. We both have a day off today."

"Do you have painkillers with you? Did you take one? I know you have bad cramps especially on your first day." He asked voice full of concern.

"Yeah. I have it with me. I took one awhile ago. But it still hurts babe." I said to him voice like a kid asking for comfort.

"It'll be okay babe. Tell you what, why don't you go lie down for a bit. Take a nap. Maybe the medicine isn't taking effect yet, okay?"

"Yeah, okay I'll just take a rest for a bit. Are you busy right now?" I said. Finally calming down.

"I'm just finishing up my last shot for a photoshoot then I'm going back to my apartment."

"Oh, okay sorry Dy. I didn't mean to disturb your work." I said voice filled with rue.

"It's okay babe. I actually love that your telling me about your problems. You're not a disturbance to me. I always love seeing you even if it's in a video call."

I sobbed once again, touched by his words.

"Every little thing makes me wanna cry today." I complained.

"I know. It's okay Yue. I understand. Gosh you're really adorable and beautiful today. Go ahead and rest. I'll call you later okay? Bye babe. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!" I waved my hands in front of my phone.

When the line disconnected I felt another wave of cramps on my lower belly. Gosh I hate having my period. Sometimes the pain just get too much.

I leaned my back on the side of my bed, hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on top of it. If I lay flat on my back it hurts more. This way I feel the pain is like a dull throb instead of the heavy sensation of a large truck driving back and forth.

Gosh. These our the times that I hate being a girl.

My head is reeling and cold sweats were trickling down my nape. I breathed deeply trying to relax until sleep overtake me.

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. Only 2 other people knows the lock code to my apartment. One is my manager, the other is Dylan. He sometimes stay over whenever we have time to date. It helps us hide our relationship.

It's probably my manager, I doubt it'll be Dylan since he's so busy today.

I heard footsteps towards my bedroom door. I looked sideward, head still on my knees when the door opened.

"Hey beautiful!" I heard Dylan's voice. I thought he was supposed to be resting?

The lights were switch on, I had to squint my eyes as it adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Babe? Why are you here? I thought you were going home?" I asked him. I cried when I saw his face. I'm an emotional mess.

He was carrying a plastic bag filled with god knows what. He walked towards me and place it on my bedside table. He then carried me bridal style and positioned me on top of my bed.

He finally answered my question after sitting on the space beside me.

"I was supposed to. But my little girlfriend is having her period cramps and mood swings. I had to fulfill my boyfriend duties. Why aren't you in bed? You were supposed to be resting." He wiped away my tears. He took the plastic and showed me the contents.

"I couldn't move since it hurts so bad. What are those?"

"Well I boought you a tub of ice cream, a hot pack, a bunch of your favorite chocolates, some painkillers, and me!" I smiled so hard my cheeks were aching. I then hugged him tightly.

"You're finally smiling." He said while rubbing my back soothingly.

"Aiyo, where did you even get the idea?" I asked him as he passed me the ice cream.

He then proceeded to place the hotpack on my lower belly.

"I searched on the way here. I also asked my stylist about it, told her it was for one of my cousins. Anyway, she said the warmth from the hotpack will somehow lessen the pain." I brushed his hair with my fingers, then kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best you know that?" I praised him, happy that I have such a caring boyfriend.

"Well I have to spoil my girl. Since you know, I don't like seeing you cry." He told me. He took both of my feet on his lap and massaged it.

I moaned. "Gosh Dy! Didn't know you were such a doting boyfriend."

"Well now you know." I fed him some ice cream while we talked for awhile.

We were lounging on my bed when I realized that my cramps was gone.

"You know, I finally figured out the best remedy for my cramps and mood swings." I said to him.

"What is it? Tell me so I can be prepared the next time." He asked curiously.

"It's Dylan Wang!" I told him excitedly.

"You sure it's not the ice cream, hotpack and massage?" He clarified.

"Well that also, but it's more of Dylan time." He grinned at what I said.

"Aren't you tired Dy? Don't you have any schedule tomorrow?" He went staright here even though he was busy all day.

"I'm okay. I just have a fanmeet tomorrow afternoon. Seeing you actually gave me an extra energy."

I opened my arms towards him.

"Well come here, let me charge you fully then." He moved towards me and I embraced him with all my might.

"I love you Dylan Wang." I whispered on his ear.

He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Shen Yue. Never forget that."


	2. Morning Love

I woke up feeling refreshed more than ever. We fell asleep while watching a bunch of movies. I felt Dylan's arm around me, his legs tangled with mine.

I slowly turned around to look at him. He's face so peaceful and even more childish when sleeping. He was still on dreamland, probably exhausted from his work yesterday. Even after seeing him for so long, I still get amaze by how goodlooking he is. But what makes me love him is how wonderful he is even more as a person. This guy researched ways to comfort a girl on her period and tells her she's beautiful. I actually felt like crap yesterday, but he made me feel like a princess.

I traced my fingers on his pointed nose, his chin, his cheek. I touched his eyelashes briefly and felt his eyes flutter for a second before retaining it's closed position. Still knocked out. I decided to sit up and felt the pooling of the red tide. I sighed, well at least I don't have cramps anymore.

I went straight to the bathroom to shower and start my day. I prepared some coffee for the both of us, and went back to my room to wake up the sleeping little prince.

I kissed him squarely on the lips and brushed his hair with my fingers.

"Babe, wake up. You have a fanmeet later." I kept giving butterfly kisses on his entire face.

He groaned and stretch like a cat. Then his yes finally fluttered open. I smiled at his cuteness.

"Hi babe. How are you feeling?"

"I feel really great today. Thank you for being here Dy." I said giving him another peck.

"If it means I get to wake up like this everyday, I'll be happy to do it."

"Silly. Here's your coffee babe. Did you bring some extra clothes with you?" I asked.

"Thanks babe! Yup. I always bring some with me." He said.

"Okay, go shower. I'll cook us some breakfast."

"No. I'll be the one to cook it." He insisted.

"Nope. Na-uh. It's my thank you for my sweet boyfriend. Okay? Now go shower!" I playfully slap his arm.

"Alright. Alright." He said.

I was frying some omelette when I felt two arms encircle my waist. It was followed by a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, loving the smell of his aftershave.

"Hmm... Smells good babe!" He said. I turned my head towards him then give him a kiss on his lips.

"Babe, can you give me some plates?" He handed it to me.

"Go sit on the table. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

He nodded and started playing with his phone.

We ate our breakfast. Me feeding him, him feeding me.

"What time do you need to meet your manager?"

"Around 11am. My fanmeet's at 3pm. What about you?"

"I have a few interviews, but I'll probably be finish by 6pm."

"Okay, take it easy today babe. Bring your painkillers with you."

I nodded and saluted him. "Aye Captain!" Then started cleaning up the dishes. His phone suddenly rang.

"Wu xize! What's up?" He answered excitedly. I looked up wondering why Xize called. Dylan gave me a wink instead, or rather tried to. His attempts keep getting better and better though. Before it was like he was having a fit, now it's as if he just had something in his eye. I'm proud that he still tries though.

"Later? Sure, what time? Okay. Yue? Yeah she's with me. I'll ask her." He place his hands to cover his phone then spoke to me.

"Yue, Xize was asking if you would like to have dinner later? Jiaqi will also be there."

"Sure babe. I'll just meet you there. What time?"

"He said around 8. He already made a reservation on the usual hotpot place."

I gestured an okay sign. He went back to his call with Xize.

"Yeah. She's coming with us. Okay. What the fa?! My treat?! Wah, Wu Xize you were the one who invited us." I laughed at their banter.

I gestured to him that we both will treat them.

He shook his head. 'He's just messing with us.' He mouthed to me.

I nodded.

"Okay. Okay. See you bro!" He finished his call.

"We could treat them Dy. Anyway it's been a few months since we had the chance to hang out with them."

"I know, I'm just messing with him too. He was always the one treating us anyway."

He went to the room and gathered his things.

"Babe, I got to go. My manager already texted me. I'm meeting him at the cafe near here." He walked towards me and kissed me on the lips. I hugged him and made sure his hoodie is covering his face.

"Okay good to go babe. See you later."

"See you." He ruffled my hair and left.

I texted Jiaqi about the dinner later.

 _Jiaqi, how are you? I heard you were coming to the dinner later too._

 _Yue! I'm great! How are you doing? Yup. I'm so excited. I haven't seen you guys for so long!_

 _I'm good. It's only Dylan and I that you haven't seen for awhile. I'm sure you always see Xize. How are you guys anyway? I_ teased her. They only started dating a few months after Dylan and I did _._

 _Well, I'm sure you and Dylan are also the same. We're doing good. We argue sometimes, you know how he can be annoying especially if he decided to prank you. How about you?_

 _Same. No wonder their best buddies. I'm just happy we can still date secretly despite being busy._

 _That's great Yue! Oh I have to go. I'll see you later._

 _See you!_


	3. Red Alert

It was around 7pm when I managed to finish my interviews. We had to squeeze in a few more to give way for the fanmeet that I will be having the day after tomorrow.

I heard the familiar ringtone that I assigned on Didi on my contact list.

"Hey babe! I'll be there in a few. I just finished my interviews."

"Okay. Take care babe. Jiaqi's not here yet so take your time."

"Okay. See you!" I wasn't able to change since we were rushing the entire afternoon. I decided to just go straight to dinner.

Xize reserved one of the private rooms so we can hang out away from the public eye. We were taking all precautions to avoid other people from finding out our relationships.

The waitress led me staright to it when I arrived.

I gave Xize a hug and kiss Didi's cheek.

"Hey Xize! Long time no see."

"Hi Yue! You're looking good."

"Thanks! You too." I smiled.

When I sat down beside Dylan, he moved close to me and whispered.

"Babe, we have a bit of a red alert going on." That was our code if ever I have a period stain on me. I always asked him about it before when we were still buddies. I was wearing a longsleeve dress and my manager placed leggings on my handbag in case I got cold.

"Guys Jiaqi's almost here. I'll go fetch her." Xize said while checking his phone. We both nodded.

"Where?"

"On the lower left part of your dress. Do you have extra clothes with you?"

"I left it with my manager, I told her to go home early. But I have my leggings with me."

"Okay we could work with that. Here, I have an extra sweatshirt and wet wipes there with me. Want me to go and wait for you outside?" He handed me his leather backpack.

"Thanks babe! it's okay, just stay here and wait for them." He nodded.

Luckily the bathroom was located near to us.

I changed to my leggings and his sweatshirt. I can't believe Dy's more prepared than I am. And I am the girl. I was more comfortable in oversized clothes anyway. I tried to remove some of the stain using the wetwipes. It actually lightened, it'll be easier to wash it off with bathsoap later. I went back to our private room.

"You good? Any cramps? " He asked me.

"No. I'm okay. Thank you!" I told him. I handed back his bag and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime babe." He said.

Xize returned with Jiaqi after a few more minutes. I jumped up from my position and hugged the life out of the girl.

"I missed you Jiaqi!"

"Can't breathe, Yue. I miss you too!" She said after I loosened the hug.

"Sorry. Come on. Let's eat. It's Didi and I's treat."

Dylan went and hug her as well.

"I thought I was treating you guys? And he even complained to me awhile ago." Xize said pointing to Dylan.

"I was just kidding bro. It's our treat since we really missed you guys." Dylan explained placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, free food for me!" Xize shouted. Jiaqi slapped him on his arm.

"Ow. Take it easy there love." Xize complained.

"Well you'll keep on messing around if I don't do that, LOVE." Jiaqi said.

"Why does this scene look familiar?" Dylan muttered, eyebrows wrinkling.

I kicked his leg. "Just order Dy."

"I knew it was familiar." He said while rubbing his leg.

Jiaqi and Xize snickered at us.

We talked and laughed a lot. Remembering the bloopers we had while filming MG.

"Everytime I remember the drinks that Ms. Angie prepared for us during Kuan's birthday, I still feel like vomiting." Xize recalled, grimacing at the memory.

"Me too. Mine was so spicy, my throat and nose hurt afterwards because of the wasabi." I said.

"I can't even pretend that I like it." Dylan said still horrified.

"Well your weak shit anyway." Xize said.

"Ay! The Fa?! You were also struggling to keep a straight face. We can have another shot of it right now if you like. " Dylan said defensively.

Xize' s eyes widened, as if the mere thought of it pained him. Jiaqi and I laughed so hard.

"There, there love. It's okay." Jiaqi placed a comforting hand on his back.

Dylan video called Kuan who's currently in Milan still doing some photoshoot, as well as Connor who was shooting for a commercial.

"What's up?!" Dylan greeted them.

"Ay Kuan, Connor why did you have to be busy today?" He complained.

"Well we can't help it. Our schedule was filled even months before." Kuan said.

"We'll be treating you next time instead." Connor added.

"You guys are so busy too huh?" Jiaqi said.

"Well that's F4 for you. We really owe this to MG." Xize said.

The other 3 nodded in agreement.

"Kuan bring me some presents when you get back!" I ordered him.

He laughed. "So demanding. I'll just pass it to Dylan then."

"I'm just kidding. But thank you anyway!"

"Guys I have to go. I still got a few more scenes to shoot. Eat for me." Connor said.

"Bye Kang Kang!" We all said. He waved at us.

"I have to go too. I still have to attend a fashion show. Have fun guys. Bye bye." Kuan said, showing his angelic smile.

We waved goodbye to him.

"Well that was fun. It's hard to get ahold of them these days." Xize said.

"It's hard to get ahold of all of you." Jiaqi added.

"That's alright. Nothing really changes anyway. We're still the guys who messed around on and offcam." Dylan said.

I nodded. "That you are. There's no dull moments eith you guys."

Xize raised his wineglass. "To friendship!"

"And love!" Dylan added glancing at me.

"To frienship and love!" Jiaqi and I said at the same time clinking our glasses together.


	4. Dylan Kit

A month after, we were about to depart for Arxan for my second filming for the Inn 2.

Dylan and I are both taking the same flight, so we talked with our managers about the best way to board the plane without causing a disruption. Our fans will surely be there to bid us goodbye for the trip. So we decided that I will be the first one to arrive followed by him.

A safety distance, that's what we call it. So as also to avoid further rumors from circulating.

Once again it's day 1 of my period. And the unwelcomed cramps also descended. I already took my painkiller but I can still feel the heaviness. My moods are fluctuating, one time I'm happy the next I'm annoyed. But seeing my fans in the airport really boosted my mood.

Adding to the fact that I will be travelling with Dylan. I could say my mood has never been better. We were separated by a glass but I knew he was occasionally glancing my way, checking up on me. I also sneak glances at him just to see if he had a good rest, before doing a series of chores for the inn once again. I was happy to see the absence of dark circles on his eyes.

After finally checking in, we rested on the lounge for a few minutes before boarding. Dylan sat beside me while waiting.

"You're on your period aren't you?" He whispered. My eyes widened. Shocked that he knows.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

He grabbed his nape feeling embarassed, his ears tinged with a lovely red.

"I may have asked your manager and downloaded an app to remind me when your next period will be." He said embarassedly.

"Why did you do that?" I asked still curious.

"I wanted to know so I can prepare ahead of time. So that even if I was away, and you had your period I can send you the essentials." He said.

"Essentials to what?"

"Essentials to avoid cramps and make your mood better. Basically it's like a Dylan time kit. You told me that spending your time with me is the best remedy. So I thought what if I was away? I had to make an alternative of Dylan time. I actually brought some chocolates, additional painkillers and some hotpacks." He explained and showed me the contents of his backpack. Only a quarter of it were his actual things. Majority were the things I need everytime I'm having cramps and mood swings.

I looked at him for a long time, an awed smile graced my lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"You really thought of everything, don't you? You said you don't know how to be romantic, but the way you care about me and the way you love me. It actually amazes me everytime."

He hid his face under his cap and stayed quiet.

"It's because I love you and you deserve it."

"See? I love the way your actions tell me that you love me every single time. Even the smallest things, Dy. That's actually what matter to me. That even in the miniscule kind of ways, I hear you. I hear that you love me. And I love you too, babe. So much." I told him slightly teary eyed.

"Waah. Never thought it actually means so much to you, babe. I was just thinking of ways to be a good boyfriend to you. To make things easier, since our relationship is already difficult to hide." He said shyly.

I held his hands and traced random symbols on it.

"You don't even have to try. That's just how you are as a person. And I believe you were brought up by such loving parents for you to turn out this way. If I ever get to meet them someday, I'll really brag about you and thank them for doing such a wonderful job." I felt him squeeze my hand.

"I love Yue. Thank you for seeing the best in me even before the world did. Thank you for seeing me, when other people decided to just look past me." He stared at me intensely, eyes filled with love.

I held his hand up and gave it a quick kiss.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" He suddenly asked me.

"Really? Do they know about us?" I asked him back.

"Yeah. I told them the moment you agreed to be my girlfriend. They were dying to meet you since then." He confessed.

"Well, it would be my honor Dy." I told him excitedly.

"Okay. I'll tell them about it. Let's set up a date and time for that." He smiled.

Passengers for flight no. 801 going to Arxan, please proceed to Gate no. 5 for boarding.

We were gathering our bags when he suddenly asked me.

"So are you ready for Dylan time?"

"Aye captain!" I said and we then proceeded to board the plane.

A/N: Hi loves! Hope you had a great time reading it. I had a great time finishing it because of what happened last night. We're you on high with the Diyue content too? Because I was so well fed. Let's just inhale the positivity and exhale negativity. Forget the bashers and let's just enjoy the happiness of Didi and Yue.

Let's keep it real and classy.

jclaire101 signing off...


End file.
